Pretty Woman
by br0flove
Summary: Niklaus is a rich, ruthless businessman who specializes in taking over companies and then selling them off piece by piece. He gets lost on his way to his hotel and hires a prostitute. Caroline is that prostitute. Deciding to hire her for the week, their relationship grows and they take a liking to each other, but will it end as it began - no-strings attached? AU/AH Klaroline


_I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Pretty Woman_

* * *

In the hills of Hollywood, Niklaus Mikaelson was surrounded by strangers, co-workers and future business partners, and although the party was in honour of yet another business deal, Niklaus found himself hiding away in the main bedroom of his lawyer's house, phone pressed against his ear.

"I told my secretary to make the arrangements. Didn't she call you?"

A scoff echoed into his ear. "Yes she did. I spend more time talking to your secretary than I do talking to you."

"I see."

"I have my own life too you know, Niklaus. You just think I am at your beck and call."

"I do not think you are at my beck and call."

Niklaus turned, spinning the cord of the phone around his finger as he eyed the guests on the patio below him. He blinked, and turned back, resting his hip against the table.

"Well that's how you always make me feel. Maybe I should move out."

"If that's what you want, yes."

"Alright, when you get back to New York, we'll discuss it. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Tatia."

Niklaus hung up the phone and turned out of the room, he bumped into an employee of his and nodded as the man began to talk about his lawyer. "I want this whole thing wrapped up as soon as possible, I've got to be back in New York by Sunday. I've got tickets to the Mets."

"Yes sir."

He felt something touch his wrist, he looked up to a man attempting to place his jacket over his arm. "Your jacket, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Thank you."

Stepping outside, Niklaus looked around the package of parked cars for his limo, he eyed his driver staring warily back at him and turned toward the Japanese valet.

"Is this Mr. Salvatore's car?"

The Japanese man nodded and responded in Japanese.

"Klaus, where are you going?"

Niklaus turned to Damon and held out his hand. "You got the keys to your car?"

"What's wrong with the limo?"

"The limos buried back there, Daryl can't get it out. Please, give me the keys."

"I don't think you should drive, you're too excited. Fellas what kind of a system is this? Can you move these cars out of here?" Damon turned as Klaus began to step into his car, rolling down the window the man grinned at his lawyer and twisted the keys in the ignition. "Are you familiar with a stick shaft? Just be ginger with it, it's a new car."

Klaus began to drive off and stalled the car a meter from where he began to drive, he chuckled slightly as he struggled to control the shift. Damon ran over, bending into the window, yelling for the man to be careful.

"I love this car," Klaus grinned.

"I love it too. Look, you don't even know where you're going, you'll get lost!" Damon looked on as Klaus pulled out of the drive and up the hill. He rolled blue eyes and pointed in the opposite direction. "Beverly Hills is down the hill!"

**xx xx xx**

At 8:50pm, Caroline Forbes' alarm buzzed her awake. She groaned and twisted on her side, the comfort of her duvet brushing her bare thighs as she reached over to push the alarm off. She rubbed her already smudged eyes and sat up with a groan.

She showered, brushed her blonde hair through and tied it in a high bun before hiding it underneath a short brunette wig. She rustled her hair for volume, applied hints of mascara to her lashes and eyeliner to her lids. Sitting on her bed, Caroline glanced at her clock and zipped up knee-high leather boots, stuffing wrapped condoms behind her knee.

Caroline stood in her bathroom and reached into the toilet to check her secret stash of money, when she only found a twenty dollar note she bit her bottom lip and frowned in thought.

She altered her outfit, a mid-riff baring body-con mini dress, and plumped her lips with bright red lipstick before she stepped out of her tiny apartment. She leant over the stairs and listened to her land lord scolding a man about his rent. Deciding to avoid the arguments and chances of being kicked out, Caroline snuck out the back exit of her building and climbed down the steps, ignoring the looks from passers-by as her dress rose a little higher up her thighs.

She walked down the busy streets of Hollywood Boulevard and stepped through the rustle of police and the loud observers as they remarked the usual death of a hooker, stacked up on cocaine. Caroline put her head down and held her bag close to her body as she walked into a nearby club and toward the bar.

The old man smiled at her in recognition and leant toward her.

"Hey Pops, have you seen Kat?"

"Upstairs. Poolroom."

Caroline smiled and pushed passed dancing couples as she made her way upstairs, skipping steps and looking around for her friend. Spotting her, the blonde disguised brunette made her way over.

"Yo, Care!"

Caroline stomped over to her friend. "Is it all gone?"

"Tyler you know my roommate Caroline -"

"I know everybody!" Caroline interrupted. "Is it all gone, Kat?"

"Tyler sold me this great shit. We had this party," she grinned, holding a hand to her chest - proud. "I was the hostess."

"I can't believe you bought drugs with our rent money!"

"I needed a little pick-me-up!"

"Well we need rent money!"

"Oh, whoa, calm down, Caroline, she only owes me two hundred more."

"Tyler!" Katherine objected.

"Another two hundred?" Caroline sighed.

Katherine waved her hand and shrugged off her friend's worry. "That was from way before."

"Caroline," Tyler interrupted, moving toward Caroline. "If you wanna work off her money with me, we can work something out."

Katherine cringed.

"That's a very sweet offer, Tyler, but not now. Come on, Care, lets go downstairs." She took Caroline's arm and led her away.

Caroline and Katherine stopped at the bar. Katherine reached over for a napkin and began piling snack foods onto it.

Caroline crossed her arms. "You took it while I was sleeping?"

"You were unavailable for consultation." Katherine grinned. "Besides, its my apartment."

"Yeah, I live there, too, Kat."

"Look, you came here; I gave you money; I gave you a place to stay and some valuable vocational advice. He was on my case, I had to give him something. So don't irritate me." She picked up an olive and popped it in her mouth, sucking it.

"This ain't a buffet, Kat!" The bartender called, the brunette winked and sat down beside her friend.

"Irritate you?" Caroline repeated. "I just saw a girl pulled out of a dumpster."

"I know. Skinny Vicky." Katherine sighed. "She was a crack head, Matt was trying to straighten her out for months."

Both girls turned to the sound of smashing glasses on the other side of the club. They rolled their eyes and turned back to one another.

"Don't you wanna get out of here?" Caroline asked softly.

"Get out of here? Where the fuck do you wanna go?" Katherine laughed.

**xx xx xx**

A little further down town Niklaus Mikaelson was pulling over to the sidewalk as a man was rustling through bags.

"Excuse me?" Klaus called.

The man looked up at him, frowning. "Huh?"

"Could you tell me how to get to Beverly Hills?"

"You're here!" The man cried with a laugh, continuing to rummage through the bags before him. He chuckled and jerked his chin to the house behind. "That's Sylvester Stallone's house right there."

Klaus ignored the man's laugh and pulled away with a short: "Thank you."

The homeless man cracked a laugh.

"You're welcome."

**xx xx xx**

Katherine Pierce walked toward a skimpy looking woman standing on the edge of the street. "Hey, yo, Hayley!"

The woman turned, stepping toward Katherine. "What?"

Katherine smiled at the woman and pointed to the floor. "You see the stars on the sidewalk, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Well me and Care, we work Bob Hope, we work the Ritz Brothers, we work Fred Astaire, we work all the way down to Ella Fitzgerald. This is our turf. You better get off our corner."

"I was just takin' a rest!" Hayley argued. "Besides, she's new."

"Yeah, well, I'm old, so go rest up by Monty Hill or Ester Wilson."

Caroline leant over the brunette's shoulder. "Williams," she whispered.

Katherine glared. "Williams!" She correct with a yell. "Where you belong."

Hayley snorted. "Back off, Kat. You know, you're becoming a grouch."

The woman walked off, her hips swaying as Katherine turned back to Caroline with a pout on pink lips, her arms flying to her friend. "Am I really a grouch?" She cried.

"Yes." Caroline mumbled. "Sometimes."

Katherine sighed an overdramatic sigh. "Only because I'm hungry! I'm gonna get something to eat."

A wolf-whistle caught her attention as a man hung over his convertible and asked for a free go due to his birthday. Katherine snorted and shouted back.

"Dream on!"

Caroline sighed and removed her hat, straightening it. "It's looking slow tonight," she sighed.

"Yeah well," Katherine moved toward her friend. "Maybe we should get a pimp. Tyler really digs you, you know."

"Yeah and then he'll run our lives and take our money." She smiled apologetically. "No."

Katherine nodded and sighed. "You're right. We say who, we say when, we say how much."

Caroline shrugged off the conversation and swung her hat in her hand. "Do you think I look like Carol Channing?"

Katherine laughed and ran her fingers through the brunette wig her friend was wearing. "No, I love this look. It's very glamorous."

Caroline wondered if her friend was lying for her sake, but smiled regardless.

"Oh, yo, oh, yo. Catch this!"

Caroline turned to a Lotus Espirit speeding down the road. The brakes screeched to a halt not far from them and Caroline turned to her friend.

"That's rent. You go for him. You look hot tonight. Don't take less than a hundred. Call me when you're through." Katherine poked her chest fondly. "Take care of you."

Caroline hugged her friend. "Take care of you."

She moved toward the car and removed her jacket, throwing it over her bag as she reached the car and bent toward it, hearing a man's accent fumble over words.

"Hey, sugar, you lookin' for a date?" She called, leaning toward the window.

"No, I'm looking for Beverly Hills. Can you give me directions?"

Niklaus Mikaelson turned toward the woman at his window and looked her over as her smile dropped.

"Sure, for five bucks."

He scoffed and shook his head. "Ridiculous."

"Price just went up to ten."

The Englishman turned to the woman. "You can't charge me for directions," he argued.

"I can do anything I want to, baby. I ain't lost."

Caroline turned her back to the man and bit her lip with a grin, folding her arms as she lent against the car and waited for his accent to pipe up. And it did.

"Alright, you win, I lose. Got change for a twenty?"

Caroline spun and stepped into the passengers side of the door, sending a wink to Katherine on her way in. "For twenty, I'll show you personal. I'll show you where the stars live."

Klaus shook his head and twisted the shift stick. "That's alright, I've already been to Stallone's."

Caroline nodded.

"Down the street."

Klaus pulled off from the side of the road and listened the woman's instructions.

"Lights!" She barked. "Lights would be good here."

The man rolled his eyes and let the headlights beam.

"So what's your name?"

Caroline smirked and turned toward the man. "What do you want it to be?" Klaus smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Caroline. My name is Caroline."

Klaus nodded and turned his eyes back toward the road.

"So what hotel are you staying at?" Caroline asked.

"The Regent Beverly Wilshire."

"Down the block, right at the corner."

Klaus reached down for the shift stick again and cringed at the sound of the clashing gears. Caroline smiled and looked around the car.

"Man, this baby must corner like it's on rails!"

Klaus turned to the brunette and for once took in her appearance. Brunette. It didn't suit her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well doesn't it blow your mind? It's only, like, four cylinders!"

Klaus clasheed the gears again and tried to hide the sound by turning to the hooker in his car. "You know a lot about cars," he started. "Where did that come from?"

Caroline shrugged. "The boys back home I grew up with. They were really into America heavy metal: Mustangs, Corvettes."

"Ah."

"They bought 'em cheap and fixed 'em up. I paid attention."

"So where is this, uh, heavy metal home?" Klaus grunted, grinding the gears again.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Caroline looked down at the shift stick and laughed, turning to the frustrated foreigner. "You know, I think you left your transmission back there. You're not shifting right, it's a standard 'H'."

"Standard 'H', like I know what that means."

Caroline laughed.

"Have you ever driven a Lotus?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well you're going to start - right now."

Caroline's eyes widen with joy. "You're joking."

"No, it's the only way I'm going to get you off of my coat." Klaus grinned.

Caroline waited as the man pulled to the side of the road and jumped out. They switched seats and she buckled up, grinning and setting the seat and mirrors. "Get ready. Fasten your seat belts. I'm taking you for the ride of your life."

She gave him little jokes on the size of women's feet and the structure of the car. Klaus laughed along and nodded to her simple humour before he looked her over again and rested back in his seat.

"What kind of money do you girls make nowadays?"

"Can't take less than one hundred."

"One hundred dollars a night?"

"An hour."

"An hour?" He repeated. "You make one hundred dollars an hour and yet you have a safety pin holding your boot up? You've got to be joking."

"I never joke about money."

He laughed. "Neither do I," he shook his head and turned back. "Hundred dollars an hour. Pretty stiff."

Caroline reached over and cupped the front of his pants with a squeeze, she glanced at him with a smirk. "Well, no. But it's got potential."

Caroline pulled her hand back and pulled the car over to the hotel, she turned toward the passenger and got out of the car as he did; a man ran over toward him that she only assumed was a valet.

"Good evening, Mr. Mikaelson, will you be needing the car anymore tonight?"

Klaus laughed. "I hope not."

Caroline circled the car and stood in front of the man. She slapped her thighs softly.

"You're going to be alright?"

She nodded with a smile. "I'm gonna catch a cab with my twenty dollars."

"Go back to your office."

She laughed. "Yeah. My office."

"Well, thanks for the ride."

Caroline nodded and said her goodbyes, stepping away from the man and sitting atop a bench by a bus-stop.

Klaus frowned as he watched her go and waited a moment before he walked back toward her and smiled. "No taxis?"

"I like the bus." Caroline said, turning to face him.

Klaus smiled. "I was thinking. Did you really say one hundred dollars a night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you don't have any prior engagements, I'd be very pleased if you would accompany me into the hotel."

Caroline bit her lip and swung her legs over the bench. "You got it."

She jumped off and walked beside the man.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Niklaus. My friends call me Klaus, some call me Nik."

"Niklaus, that's my favourite name in the whole world!" Caroline grinned, nudging the man.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in a mock shock, "No!"

"I tell you what, this is fate, Klaus. That's what this is."

They froze in front of the entrance as Klaus handed her his jacket. "Why don't you put this on," he offered.

She frowned.

"Why?"

"Lets just say this is not the type of establishment that rents rooms by the hour."

"Ah." Caroline pulled the jacket on as she entered the hotel lobby. Her eyes widened as she looked around and she ignored the looks from the other guests as she took in the beauty of the hotel. Klaus laughed. "Wow!"

"It's alright."

"Holy shit."

"You'll be fine, come with me." Caroline cringed a little as they step forward. "Stop fidgeting."

She stopped pulling on the sleeves of his jacket as she stopped by the front desk. She leant against the wall and glared at a woman who stared at her as she walked past.

"Good evening, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus smiled and nodded. "You have messages?"

"Yes, sir, we have several."

"Thank you. Could you send up some champagne and strawberries, please?"

"Of course."

Klaus smiled once more and placed his hand on Caroline's side, touching the warmth of her skin as he led her away from the front desk and toward an elevator. He watched as the elderly couple there double-took on Caroline's appearance. The woman beside him hooked her leg on the wall and sighed.

"Oh, honey. You know what's happened? I've got a runner in my pantyhose!"

Klaus looked down at the soft, tanned leg Caroline was hoisting up, and smirked as he looked at her face as she stared at the elderly couple with a grin. The elevator doors opened. "I'm not wearing pantyhose!"

Caroline pushed her leg back down and walked into the elevator. "Well colour me happy, there's a sofa in here for two!"

Klaus smiled at the couple.

"First time on an elevator."

He stepped into the elevator next to Caroline and ignored the man in there.

"Sorry," she giggled. "Couldn't help it."

"Try." He mumbled.

"Penthouse."

The doors opened and Caroline whistled between her teeth.

"Penthouse. Ooh."

"Yes."

Klaus stepped out after Caroline and turned back to the man in the elevator with a small smirk, and waited for the man to re-enter and leave. He then walked after Caroline and pulled out his key-card, pushing it into the slot with an agitated sigh.

"I miss keys." He complained, pushing the door open.

Caroline stepped in first and Klaus followed suite, placing the key card in the pocket of his pants. He smiled as he watched her look around in awe.

"Impressed?"

Caroline snorted as she circled the penthouse living area. "Are you kidding? I come here all the time. As a matter of fact, they do rent this room by the hour."

Klaus smiled and walked toward his desk as the brunette went outside to the balcony.

"Sure they do."

"Wow, great view. I bet you could see all the way to the ocean from here."

Caroline stepped back inside and smiled at Klaus. He nodded, picking up a file from his desk.

"I'll take your word for it. I don't go out there."

"Why not?"

"I don't like heights."

"You don't? So why'd you rent the penthouse?"

Klaus put the file back down and sat on the chair of his desk. "It's the best," he admitted as Caroline walked around. "I looked all around for penthouses on the first floor, but I can't find one."

Caroline smiled and sat on a fluffy cushion.

"So now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?"

Klaus crossed his ankle over his knee. "I don't have a clue."

"No?"

"I haven't exactly planned this."

"Well, do you plan everything?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, me too." Caroline mumbled. "I'm actually - no. I'm not a planner. I wouldn't say I was a planner. I would say I was, um," she clicked her fingers, biting her lip as she looked toward Klaus. "A kind of 'fly by the seat of my pants' girl. You know, moment to moment. That's me. That's-' she popped her lips. "Yeah."

Klaus smirked with a nod. "Mhmm."

"You know you could pay me. Break the ice."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." Klaus pulled his wallet out of his pocket and looked toward the brunette. "I assume cash is acceptable?"

"Cash works for me, yeah."

She walked over and accepted the wad of money, pushing it down her boot and hauling herself up to sit on the edge of the desk, atop Klaus' paperwork. The Englishman smiled at her and pointed underneath her.

"You're on my fax."

"Well that's one I haven't been on before," she responded with a grin, tilting herself and raising her behind so Klaus could pull the fax from beneath her. He chuckled with a smirk.

"Cute."

Caroline waited until he'd pulled the paperwork away and pulled the condoms from her boot.

"Alright, here we go. Pick one. I got red. I got green. I got yellow. I'm out of purple, but, I do have one gold circle coin left. The condom of champions. The one and only - nothing is getting through this sucker! I'm a safety girl." She grinned and waved the condoms in the mans face.

Klaus sighed and stood, Caroline took it as an opportunity and reached toward the mans zipper.

"Alright, let's get one of these on you."

"No I-" Klaus stopped with an awkward laugh, pulling the woman's hands away. "Why don't we just talk for a little bit, okay?"

Caroline dropped her hands. "Talk, uh, sure." She bit her bottom lip and got up from the desk, moving over to a chair. "So, Klaus, are you in town on business or pleasure?"

Klaus smiled and sat on another chair.

"Business, I think."

Caroline laughed. "Business, you think." Caroline got up and climbed over Klaus, sitting on the puff as he moved his legs off of it. "Well let me guess," she mumbled, her fingers crawling up his legs. "That would make you a lawyer."

"A lawyer? What makes you think I'm a lawyer?"

"You've got that, um, sharp.. useless look about you."

Klaus chuckled softly. "I bet you've known a lot of lawyers."

Caroline's fingers clutched his pants softly. "I've known a lot of everybody." She purred.

The doorbell chimed and Caroline stood quickly, Klaus following suite. She turned toward the door.

"What is that?"

Klaus looked at her. "Champagne."

Caroline's face lit up as she stepped away from him and toward the door. "Might as well make myself useful, take a load off!" She beamed, jumping over to the door and opening it.

"Good evening," the man said as he stepped into the room.

"Hi."

"Um, where would you like it?" The man asked, holding a tray in his hands. Caroline's body spun toward Klaus, hips cocked with a suggestive tone.

"Where would we like it?"

"Over by the bar." Klaus suggested.

Caroline giggled as the man moved over to the bar and set the champagne and strawberries down.

"It'll be on your bill, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Thank you."

The man began walking to the door and turned toward Caroline, staring at her. She glared at him with her hands on her hips. "What're you looking at?" She looked over toward Klaus as he got up. "What's he looking at?"

"Ah yes," Klaus mumbled as he pulled his wallet out and handed the man a few notes. "Here you go, thank you."

"A tip," Caroline mumbled in shame. "I missed that one."

Klaus smiled. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

**Hello readers, it's been a while! I've just recently discovered Pretty Woman (well, I've only just watched it for the first time, but I've heard of it before), and let me tell you I loved every bit of it, and couldn't help but think of a little Klaroline in this, although the whole plot - imo - would probably be more Katherine and Elijah than Caroline.**

**However, I decided to go for it, not really thinking there was a lot of Pretty Woman Klaroline out there, so he's my take on it. There will be a lot of script from the actual movie but it won't always go like there, due this being their first meeting and their first initial "job" together, I've decided to stick to script. Next chapter will probably be a little more mixed and I hope you enjoy.**

**I've never really done multi-chap so I'm hoping you stick with me!**

**I'm excited for the piano scene, hope you are too. This will be rated M and you can expect a LOT of smut, she is a prostitute after all ;)**

**Sorry there was mainly dialogue in this, and not a lot of scenes or action. (ALSO BETA NEEDED)**

**Look forward to it for next chapter, longer, detailed and smut-filled!**

**See you soon, REVIEW PLEASE if I should continue or just LEAVE IT LIKE THIS.**


End file.
